The Story of Plaster
by SnowPlume
Summary: We took them home and raised them with love and kindness. As the years passed, we began to love our sons even more, if that was even possible. But when they were eight, things began to go all wrong.
1. Grandpa Semi and His Story

Yeah. This is really bad. Don't expect ANYTHING out of this.

* * *

"Hello, sonny!" a little old skeleton man is sitting by the fireplace in a plush red velvet chair. Across from this chair lies another chair, equally as comfy looking. You stay rooted to the spot, but dip your head in greeting to the elder. "Hmm… you must be the one my grandson was chatterin' 'bout!" he goes on, smiling a little as he says this. He then shakes his head, laughing, "Hah, Papyrus… that young whippersnapper always keeps me informed, he does!" and you don't know what to do.

He then gestures to the chair across from him, in an indication of what you assume to mean "sit down", so you cautiously walk towards the chair and slowly lower yourself onto it. It's as comfortable as it looks.

The man suddenly speaks up again, exclaiming, "Oh, golly gee! I almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Semi Serif, but everyone just calls me Grandpa Semi since I'm an old geezer, hah!" you grin and he says, "Anyways, you're here for the story of my son Webdings, right?" and you nod in confirmation. The skeleton sighs, and responds, "Oh, Webdings… my son…" then gives you a small, sad smile, continuing, "The doctors warned us about it, child. But we didn't listen, hah…" and his expression becomes wistful. "We didn't listen, and now Verdana's gone, and so is Wingdings."

You don't know how to respond. He sounds so broken, and you want to hug him so badly, but decide against it. You barely know this guy, and he could react badly. He then laughs, a painful laugh. "You can get all snug in that there chair, little chiddler. We got a long story ahead of us…"

* * *

It was the best day of our lives when Verdana had her twins. They were both boys, so tiny and cute. Upon checking them, we found that Webdings was rather frail, with an HP of 70, while Wingdings was inexplicably strong, with an HP of 666666…?

We fondly named out little tykes after their respective fonts, Wingdings and Webdings. Verdana and I had previously decided that both boys would keep her last name, Gaster.

We took them home and raised them with love and kindness. Verdana liked Wingdings best, but I had a personal preference for Webdings. As the years passed, we began to love our sons even more, if that was even possible, hah!

But when they were eight, things began to go all wrong.

As Verdana and I were settling into our bed one night, we heard a shrill screech from the boys' bedroom. Verdana whipped out of bed and sped towards their room; I was following close behind. When she flung open the door in panic, we stopped dead at the sight.

There was Wingdings, gripping a bloodstained knife. Webdings was cowering away in the corner, whispering things such as,

"Please go away, please don't kill me, I promise I'll be good, I won't do it again, save me please..."

I ran over to Webdings, who was sobbing hysterically, not seeming to realize we were there. I murmured gently,

"Webdings… are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

He shook his head faintly, and I scanned his body over for injuries. Upon inspection, I found a deep gash in his femur. It was oozing marrow, and I knew he's need hospital treatment for this. I then checked him, finding in cold fear that he only had 15 HP left (I guess I was half relieved – with Wingdings' Attack stat of 66666, I was honestly surprised that he didn't just kill Webdings…).

I gathered Webdings in my arms and turned to listen to Verdana and Wingdings talk.

"What the hell was that, Wingdings?! What's gotten into you, attacking your brother like tha-,"

"I-I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT… IT WAS WEBDINGS, NOT M-,"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Verdana roared, eyelights locking with Wingdings', who shrunk away.

I then remembered that Webdings was still injured.

I slipped on my shoes and coat and ran all the way to the Waterfall hospital, hoping with everything I had that Webdings would be okay.

* * *

Yeah. I toldja, this is BAD.

Anyway, they live in Waterfall, just in case you were thinking they lived in Snowdin or New Home.

Also, I headcanon Grandpa Semi to remember Wingdings since he was (is) his son.

Don't expect too consistent updates. I might set an updating schedule later on, and when I do I'll tell you, but for now, this story will have sporadic updates.

Seeya next time!

\- SnowPlume


	2. Lieselotte

Heeya! I'm baaaack!

If you actually decided to continue reading this, you have some endurance, buddy!

* * *

After running for what seemed like forever, we reached the small pitiful shack we called a hospital. Scowling a little at the faded wooden planks, I kicked the door open and ran to the front desk where a large slime monster slept.

"Excuse me!" I hissed, kicking the desk in frustration of the horrible "hospital" staff (and also the fact that Webdings was still injured).

The slime monster cracked open an eye and grumbled something that sounded like "My beauty sleep", and lazily sat up, yawning.

He eyed the unconscious Webdings in my arms, picked up an ancient phone, and drawled into it,

"We have a dying kid here or something. Get your ass over here, bunny, and help this poor, sick, dying six year old."

I could feel my face contorting in rage from this bastard's complete indifference towards Webdings' injured state. Such lack of concern, even _sarcasm_ …

My thoughts were interrupted when a tiny rabbit with tan and white fur rushed towards the desk from another room, concern written in her expression. She eyed Webdings, studying him, and then looked at me with pity in her eyes. She pointed to Webdings and held her paws out.

Understanding, I lowered Webdings into her arms gently, and she rushed off into another room with him. I followed her into the room and saw her gingerly lay Webdings onto an uncomfortable looking hospital bed.

Webdings moaned a little and shifted. The rabbit breathed out a sigh and then turned to me.

She drew a hand across her neck, then shook her head. _He's not going to die._

I smiled softly in response, whispering,

"Thank you."

She then turned back to Webdings, and a soft green pulse lit up the dim room. A bead of sweat formed on her fur as she gave Webdings more and more of her magic, and after a few minutes, she fell to her knees, panting heavily.

When I looked over, Webdings' leg looked as good as new. I then asked the rabbit,

"Is he ready? May I take him back home?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and held her hand out. _It was nice to meet you. Good bye._

"Likewise." I responded, gathering up Webdings and heading towards the door.

As I was leaving, I stopped, and turned to face the rabbit.

She looked at me quizzically, and I asked her, "What's your name?"

She paused for a moment, before picking up a pad of paper and a pen nearby.

She scrawled something down, before she held it up for me to see.

 _Lieselotte_

I smiled gently before responding, "Lieselotte. That's a nice name."

Lieselotte blushed and I ended, "I hope we meet again."

She nodded and gave a shy smile before I walked out the door.

* * *

As I walked back home, relieved that Webdings was okay, I felt him stir in my arms.

I looked down at him as he opened an eye and fixed his gaze at me in confusion.

"Did it work? Is he gone? Did I do it?"

A pang of love hit me. He still cared about Wingdings even though he had hurt him. What a wonderful child.

"We just took you to the "hospital" and healed you up, Webdings. Everything's going to be okay."

He closed his eyes in content before asking softly,

"You won't punish him, will you?"

What is this kid? He wanted Wingdings _not_ to get punished?!

"Webdings, I will punish him. He hurt you." I responded, hoping he wouldn't argue.

And he didn't.

* * *

I arrived back home to hear the sound of Verdana still shouting at Wingdings.

Little fucker. He deserved it.

I took off my shoes and carried Webdings to my room. He really did not need to be near that psycho of a son we had. He would only hurt Webdings more. I laid him down gently on the plush bed, and the kid snuggled into the pillows immediately.

A fond grin pulled its way on my face. He was just perfect. Best son I could've had.

My thoughts then drifted to my other son.

What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty had been present without my ever noticing? How could he have been like this for so long?

I shut my eyes and let a single tear fall.

I knew how to solve this issue. There was only one real way. I really didn't want to do it, but it was for the best.

* * *

Yeah. So that happened.

I'm just making this up as I go.

Also, just some words to clear some stuff from the story.

Lieselotte is mute. Her tongue was cut off (no spoilers. That wasn't going to be a major plot point or anything). She doesn't know sign language either, but she may learn it later on. Also, Lieselotte is a child (around eight or nine now).

If you caught the Asgore and Spy quotes, you deserve a cookie. Go on, treat yourself.

Next time,

\- SnowPlume


End file.
